


Peppermint Secrets

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Drunken Confessions, Gen, Humor, Post-Series, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Duo goes in search of some candy canes, not expecting what he finds.





	Peppermint Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 22nd Cocktail Party prompt found here: http://tipsybartender.tumblr.com/post/154943820773/the-creamy-christmas-punch-full-video-on-our.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Peppermint Secrets** by luvsanime02

#########

Duo knows that there’s a large punch bowl full of some ridiculous pink drink around here somewhere. While Duo doesn’t have any interest in the punch, he’s almost positive that he remembers candy canes hooked over the sides of the bowl as a garnish.

Little Meilan, Wufei and Sally’s daughter, is currently teething, and has finally started getting fussy. Though Wufei’s trying to soothe Meilan with her favorite teddy bear, Duo thinks that letting her chew on a candy cane might go over better. Meilan is very headstrong, and when Duo ducks out of the room, she looks to be on the verge of trying to stuff her bear up Wufei’s nose.

So, Duo’s in search of the big punch bowl, only it’s not sitting out where it was earlier, in the middle of a table. Sighing, Duo wonders if he’d have better luck opening up random cupboards in order to find something else than trying to hunt down the punch.

That’s about when Duo hears the giggling. He pauses. Normally, Duo would ignore something like that. This is a Christmas party at Relena’s estate, after all, and the place is packed with people. Whatever it is that’s making someone giggle in another room is none of Duo’s business.

Except for the fact that, unbelievably, Duo recognizes the voice. And whatever it is that’s making Heero Yuy giggle, of all people, Duo really wants to find out. He abandons the kitchen and walks through a hallway, and then into a side corridor. The place must have pretty good acoustics, Duo notices, because he has to walk around for another minute before he hears more laughter.

Opening a door, Duo peers in and finds Heero. He also finds the big punch bowl, which is almost empty. And Relena, who Duo just now realizes has been missing from the celebrations for quite a while. Duo smiles at the sight of the two of them sitting on the floor together, their backs against a sofa and the punch bowl abandoned beside Relena.

Yeah, Duo can’t resist pulling out his phone and taking a few pictures. The two of them look so cute all cuddled up together like they are. Duo then puts his phone away, and casually walks into the room. Relena smiles at him sweetly when she notices his arrival, and Heero grins. He looks more mellow than Duo can ever remember seeing the other man. Looks like that punch went to good use, after all.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Duo says gently, though he’s not really sorry at all. “I was looking for those,” he continues, pointing at the candy canes.

Heero raises an eyebrow. “You don’t like peppermint,” he says.

Duo blinks. He didn’t know that Heero knew that about him. Even Duo has never really given it much thought before, but when he considers the statement for a moment, he realizes that Heero’s correct. 

Seeing his surprise, Relena leans forward. “He notices everything about you,” she says in a conspiratorial tone of voice, as though she’s confiding some important secret to Duo. The fact that she’s speaking at a normal volume and her arm is lying across Heero’s shoulders so that she doesn’t fall over doesn’t seem to deter Relena in the slightest. Heero doesn’t look like he’s at all embarrassed by what she’s saying, either.

How hammered are these two? Apparently, very. 

Duo feels his face flush, and tries to suppress it. Not that his bright cheeks look out of place in this room right now. Both Relena and Heero are also flushed, their eyes bright and happy, and yeah, Duo’s really glad that he went searching for some candy canes tonight. 

He’s still going to grab a few of them for Meilan, but then Duo’s coming right back here, to this room and to the two of them, and he’s going to find out what else Heero knows about him. And maybe what secrets Heero knows about Relena, and what ones that she knows about the two of them in return. 

Whatever secrets the three of them discover tonight, Duo’s sure that it’ll be an interesting experience.


End file.
